


Collection of 100

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically 100 short one shorts of 100 words, Drabble Collection, I just wanted to write cute stuff, Multi, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Just 100 really short one shots in exactly 100 words each of nothing but the characters interacting and having fun and living their lives.





	1. Suga and the glasses

“Huh?” Hinata said, peeking around the table in the clubroom, arms steadying him. “What's that on your face?”

It took Suga a moment to understand what Hinata was asking him, and once he did he couldn't hold back his laugh, his mouth curving up into a grin as the smaller boy tilted his head in confusion.

“These?” Suga asked, picked the glasses off his nose and holding them out to Hinata who took them as an offering and held them over his own eyes, squinting. “They're my glasses,” Suga explained.

“You wear glasses?” Hinata asked, taking off the specs. “Cool!”


	2. Tsukki's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki likes dinosaurs

“Why,” Yamaguchi began, glancing sideways at Tsukishima from where he was lying on his friends bed, “is everything in your room is covered in dinosaurs?” 

Tsukki looked over at his friend from the office chair he was seated on, refraining from the urge to spin in circles until he felt sick.

“What do you mean?” Tsukki asked.

“For someone who's almost 16, you seem to have an unhealthy obsession with dinosaurs.”

“Maybe I just think they're cool,” Tsukki defended. Yamaguchi gave him a pointed stare.

Tsukki sighed, “I used to think I was one.” 

Yamaguchi fell off the bed laughing.


	3. Sort of almost a kiss

Hinata looked over at Kageyama, his body sprawled across the floor like a rug. He'd lost his trainers, and when Hinata peered down to look at him his hair was covering his pink cheeks. 

Was he really that mad about losing, it was only one point - one point that made them even in their daily morning races - but Kageyama never usually got so mad when he lost.

Hinata leaned over him, seeing then that he wasn't in fact dead, before Kageyama, not realising the closeness of their faces, lifted his head, his lips brushing the decoys before both jumped apart.


	4. The box (Oikawa's birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a present from the past

When Oikawa opened his eyes Iwaizumi was holding a small metal box with a rusty latch on the front. It was covered in dry dirt that Iwaizumi tried to brush off.

“Do you remember this?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa shook his head. 

“It's a time capsule. We made it when we were ten to open when we were eighteen,” Iwaizumi flicked the obnoxious badge on Oikawa's shirt, “and now we're both eighteen.”

Iwaizumi handed the box to Oikawa, sitting himself down next to his best friend and whispering gently in his ear, “Happy birthday Tooru!”

Oikawa laughed and unlatched the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite Aoba Johsai setter!!!! (And one of my favourite characters)


	5. Tired Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Kiyoko

With a yawn Yachi slammed the pillow against her face, rolling to one side only to find herself pressed against a warm body. Arms wrapped around her as the pillow dropped back to the bed, and slowly as she dared, she took one of the hands of her captor and pressed their delicate fingers to her lips.

Behind her Kiyoko let out a tired laugh and yawned against Yachi's neck, leaving the smaller girl in a fit of giggles. 

Yachi shuffled round to meet her girlfriend’s eyes before pressing a kiss to her nose, closing her eyes as she did.


	6. Photographic Memories

Huddled in his blanket nest Kenma finally allowed himself to unlock his phone, his thumb hovering over the gallery icon before it fell to the screen sending the pixels into a fit as the dull background shifted into an order of frames.

Kenma sunk deeper under his covers as he clicked on the first photo. Hinata smiled at him, his eyes squeezed shut as if his radiant joy was too bright for even him. Besides him Kenma's forced smile was a little less forced than usual as Hinata's hand rested on his waist.

Silently Kenma remembered the feeling of it.


	7. Pink

“Pink?” Asahi asked, looking sideways at Noya, or in actuality Noya's hair.

The small boy was stood proudly on the wooden bench, hands in fists at his hips as he shook his newly dyed hair around is head. He'd had the idea a week before and since he'd still been set on it last night he'd decided there was no other way about it. He'd had to bleach his hair fully to make it work which had been annoying, but now, taking in the shocked look on Asahi's face he knew it had been worth it.

Asahi sighed in acceptance.


End file.
